


Fever’s Gonna Catch You When the Bitch Gets Back

by ilikeyouxactually



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Elton is sick, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and dramatic, bernie is worried and wants to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: When Elton is still in bed, much later than he normally is, Bernie goes to check on him, only to find a very sick Elton all covered up in bed.





	Fever’s Gonna Catch You When the Bitch Gets Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my dear Anna. You’ve given me so much inspiration, and I could’ve help but to gift this to you <3
> 
> As always, this fic is based off the characters in the movie, not the real people, so don’t come after me :)

It wasn’t uncommon for Elton to stay in bed late. In fact, it was something Bernie had gotten used to ever since they started living together. He would typically be the early-rising one, while Elton would remain sleeping for just a bit longer. Eventually, the singer would emerge from his room in his typical robe and underwear fashion. Then, they would get on with the day—usually start with some breakfast, and quickly move into song writing.

But this wasn’t one of those typical mornings.

Bernie had already long finished his breakfast, and even scribbled out some lyrics. But no sign of Elton. He must’ve still been in bed.

Normally, Bernie would _not_ be one to disturb Elton when he’s sleeping. He had made that mistake _once_ , and after getting the absolute death glare Elton shot him, he vowed to never disrupt the sleeping man again. But to sleep _this late_? He was a little worried.

Bernie gave a couple knocks to Elton’s bedroom door, giving a soft call out to his friend.

”Come in—“ a low voice replied, and Bernie made his way into the room.

Before him, was Elton—wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, his face totally void of color. 

“Elton?” Bernie approached the bed, glancing down at his friend with a worried look. “You okay?” Elton began with a coughing fit, glasses nearly tumbling off his face as his body _shook_. Once his coughing ceased, he adjusted his glasses and brought the blankets up to his nose.

”I’m dying, Bernie.” The words came so helplessly that Bernie barely even made them out. His brows shot up instantly at his friend’s dramatization.

”Dying?” Bernie repeated, Elton only nodded in response, another pathetic cough followed. Bernie placed the back of his hand to Elton’s forehead. He _was_ a tad warm—it was probably just a cold. “Think you just got yourself a little bug, mate.” Bernie replied, an amused smile spreading over his lips.

”Bernie,” Elton began, sniffling, “I think you ought to call Dick—cancel the trip. No use in going to America...” his voice began to break, small tears beginning to form, “Bloody career is already over,” Elton let out a choked sob, burying his face in the blankets. He coulfn’t cry for a minute before starting into another coughing fit.

”I think you’re being a _tad_ dramatic,” Bernie cautioned, sitting down on the bed beside Elton. He carefully unraveled the mess of blankets, searching for Elton underneath them. “Your career isn’t over, it’s just barely started. We’re not cancelling the trip, because you’re going to be better before you know it and then we’re going to _take over America_ ,” Bernie finally got Elton out of the covers, unable to contain the laugh that escaped him. Elton’s hair stuck up in every direction, nose bright red and puffy and eyes absolutely _soaked_. “Lookit you...” Bernie mumbled, smoothing his hand over Elton’s hair.

”Dramatic?” Elton repeated, shooing Bernie’s hand away from his hair as he folded his arms tightly over his chest. “How can I sing if I ain’t got a voice?” He croaked, groaning as speaking suddenly became more and more difficult. The hoarseness of his voice becoming more apparent. “Bloody useless is all I am—“ Bernie suddenly put a hand up to Elton’s mouth, cutting him off.

”Think you should just rest a bit, yeah? Doesn’t sound very pleasant, and if you want to get better you should try to keep the talking to a minimum.” Bernie advised, going back to fix Elton’s eschewed hair, only this time, Elton didn’t bat him away. “Can I get you anything?” His voice was soft and gentle, so caring it absolutely melted Elton’s heart. 

“Perhaps you could fix me some of that honey tea you make? Extra honey?” His eyes glowed as he looked up at Bernie, thankful to have the greatest friend he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
